Perfect Day TYL27XReader
by HG59
Summary: Oneshot. TYL27XReader. You left Namimori for a reason but now you're back. No...you were invited to Tsuna's wedding instead...and you're not the bride...


Perfect Day- **Created 2010**

"[Name] - chan, is this good enough?" Kyoko asks, her gaze at the full length mirror in front of her. She wears the most stunning wedding dress, fitted perfectly for her taste. The veil is over her calm but nervous expression and both her hands holds onto the bouquet of roses. [Name]'s head appears next to hers, smiling in delight.

"Of course, Kyoko, you're pretty either way!" Another person enters the view.

"Haru thinks that you're really beautiful!"

"Really?"

"Of course, now since we've put the finishing touches to the bride, I'm going to take a break! The ceremony's about to start!" A rather peppy [Name] left the bridesmaid and bride in the dressing room and she enters the bathroom. Her back presses on the door and her stare doesn't leave the ground.

_Of course. The day has finally come._

She slowly lifts her head up to see her face with a hint of make- up in the small mirror. If one is to study really closely at her [e/c] eyes, they might notice the dark circles beginning to show from her lack of sleep.

_Why today? Why am I invited to this party? Why did I come here in the first place?_

She gives her reflection a chuckle and her right hand covers a part of her face, the other holding a small bouquet of this flower. Her head unhurriedly shakes side to side in disbelief and she sighs.

*Knock, knock, knock*

"[Name]? Are you in there? The ceremony is about to start so we need the maid of honor to be there! Haru is going on ahead, okay?"

_I have to be strong. I promised myself before coming here._

"Yeah, I'm coming out now!" and [Name] readys her gown to be unwrinkled, puts a fake grin on her lips and leaves to the setting.

_It's the only way before I break apart._

It is place outside on a plot of grassy land that the Vongola own and white folding chairs are place in rows and columns. A red carpet covers the space that the two masses of chairs make and white décor ornaments every single object in this area. Up front is a small platform that rises a foot off the ground and a priest stands there, waiting for the event to begin.

The audience takes their seats as the groom takes his places at the altar with the priest. Silence fills the air as the audience watches for the people entering the scenery.

[Name] makes it in time to stand next to the best man, or in her case, Gokudera, behind the white sheet that blocks them from everyone else. The bride's and groom's party were both there, waiting for the signal.

"Stupid woman, what took you so long?" He fiercely whispers to her. The wedding music starts slowly.

"Well, I had to take care of some business," she replies back. The first pair of the bridesmaid and groomsman enters the view of the audience. _There goes Bianchi and Reborn. _

"You better not mess up the Tenth's wedding." _*Sigh* Bye bye Hana and Dino._

"Why would I?" _We're next after Haru and Yamamoto. Why couldn't you guys go slower?_

"I know about you and your feelings, don't try and fool me." _Here we go._

"Shut up and walk." [Name] and Gokudera stroll upon the red carpet and many pairs of eyes stare at them. Looking straight ahead didn't calm [Name] down because she saw her worst and unsurpassed dream.

Tsuna stands beside the priest smiling nervously in his white suit. His eyes flicker side to side to keep his mind off of the pair walking towards him. He can't help but show off his anxiety because the last pair will be his soon to be wife.

[Name]'s eyes widen and she conceals the hurt on her face, the fact that her heart is slowly shattering apart. Once reaching the altar, the pair separates and [Name] takes her place by the space where the bride will stand.

I-Pin and Lambo enters, wearing mini outfits the same of the bride and groom's outifts. I-Pin carries a basket of flower petals and scatters them on the runway while Lambo confidently holds a white velvet pillow with the rings cushion there.

The moment has finally come and the wedding march music is played as Kyoko pace arm in arm with her brother. The audience stands up and they gaze at the beauty being handed to her groom while Ryohei takes a seat on the left side of the mass of chairs.

[Name] spaces off at the pair in front of her, a phony smile gracing her lips.

_There's a reason why I came here._

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

_I can't deny my feelings anymore… _

"I, Tsunayoshi, take you, Kyoko, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I, Tsunayoshi, take you, Kyoko, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

_But at the same time I have to shun these useless feelings for you._

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_I had plenty of chances to tell him my feeling…_

I, Kyoko, take you, Tsunayoshi, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I, Kyoko, take you, Tsunayoshi, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

_But I chicken out. And now it's too late for me to tell you._

"May someone speak now or forever hold their peace."

_So I'll give you up and not satisfy my own selfish needs._

"You may now kiss the bride."

_No! It's not too late! You still have time!_

_No, it's too late; don't tell me that I still have time._

Tsuna places the veil out of Kyoko's face and he leans into her, blushing madly.

_Go, go, go! Before it's too late again!_

They lips connect and the audience cheers.

_See? I told you, it really is too late. I gave up a long time ago, and once again I make this decision to give up now._

[o]

The crowd mingles with each other's families and cocktail is served by Dr. Shamal at the wedding reception.

"Excuse me [Name], but I do believe that you left something at my house. How about after this we both go there?" *_Slap*_

[Name] takes a glass before the wrath of the perverted man is upon her again and makes her way off to the side of the reception. She leans against the building and takes small sips of her drink.

"…Mukuro, I know you're there, come on and say hi to this depressing person."

"Kufufufu, oh [Name], sharp as always, hm?" A tall figure appears beside her, smirking, and his red and blue orbs scan over the crowd.

"Shut up, I'm in a bad mood. I don't need your comments to enlighten me."

"Hey, you better not speak that way to Mukuro!" Ken, Chikusa and Chrome appear loyalty in front of their leader.

"Chill lax, I'm sure even Chikusa here doesn't even care about what I say, don't you?"

"…[Name], don't speak that way about Mukuro."

"Damn, I thought you were on my side! Well, I kinda got Chrome on my side."

Chrome fidgets under the 4 pairs of eyes staring at her.

"…Forget it. Looks like I got to leave you guys. I just found a blond to hug," and [Name] leaves the gang to bear hug a blond in a green jumpsuit from behind, standing and talking to Irie.

"! Who's this?" [Name] peers from behind and gives him a grin.

"The one and only [Name]!"

"Ah yes, [Name]."

"Spanner, it's nice to meet you again! And hello Irie!" [Name] throws herself at the blushing red- haired.

"H-h-hello [N-Name]." Out of the corner of her [e/c] eyes, she sees a frog shape hat.

"Well, see you guys, I got to tackle someone now!" and [Name] thrushes her bouquet to the males and attacks the unsuspecting illusionist before meeting the ground; the illusionist she had thought to be there has disappear into smoke.

"Fran, where the hell are you!" She scowls and angrily looks around for the person.

"[Name], I do believe that sitting on the floor is very disrespectful." She snaps her head up to see the sea green haired person standing above her.

"Fran! There you are!" she exclaims and jumps up, tightly putting her arms around his neck. "So, how's everyone in the Varia?"

"Why not go and ask them? They _are_ here today." [Name] leaps when several knives went through the hat.

"Ushishishi, what is the princess doing with this peasant? You should hang out with the Prince more often."

"Bel, first of all, I'm not a princess, and even if I was, you should be saying that to Kyoko since today's her special day." A certain yellow bird flies overhead. "Well, I'm leaving! Someone beckons me to head over to them!"

"Ushishishi, and who is this peasant you speak of [Name]?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me~!" And [Name] runs after said little bird to a seclude area. Resting against the Sakura tree is the cloud guardian, who is also drinking a cocktail.

"Kyo- chan~! So nice to meet you here of all places~!"

"Hibari's the best, Hibari's the best!"

"Oh? And you even got Hibird to talk for you, you sly fox~!" [Name] takes the rest of her drink in one gulp and waltz towards him.

"Herbivore, what do you want?"

"Nothing~! Just trying to get in high spirits before I meet a certain someone." The music heard from the reception area changes into a more slow dancing kind, attracting everyone's attention, and the light dims around the dance floor.

"Well, guess I got to go. Can't keep running away forever~!" She salutes to the quiet man before making her way to the crowd around the dance floor, watching Tsuna and Kyoko blissfully dance to the rhythm. After that song ends, someone hands a microphone to the groom and the audience is silent.

"Um, h-hello everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming for this very special event that you took out of your own time to visit. I hope that this would be a memory that you all would remember as it does for us." _Well, there are some that don't _want_ to remember. _The pack claps and the next person comes up to make their speech.

[Name] dazes off until a light hits her in the eyes and the spotlight is on her, the microphone being handed to her by Gokudera.

"Your turn." She hesitantly takes the speaker out of his hand and stares at the crowd before giving the married couple a glance. She takes a deep breath and speaks.

"Heh, well, I'm at a loss for words right now. I knew that being the maid of honor I had to do this but…it all seems too soon. Well, I've known these two 10 years ago," her thumb points to Tsuna and Kyoko while she sheepishly grins, "and honestly, they're the greatest friends I could've possibly have. Even though I've only known them for a year and most of the people here today for about a year, I couldn't be happier for them."

She hands the microphone to the next person and her grin is gone, replace with a frown. Though everyone's attention moves onto the next speaker, Tsuna worriedly glances at the sadden woman.

The setting sun signals the party to be held inside the base. After the toasts and the meal, everyone is back on the dance floor and it is pack with people. The first song is a rather peppy song and bodies boogie to the rhythm. Soon, the song ends and changes into another slow moving dance and the single individuals pair up and join in the party.

Before [Name] can blink, she is pull onto the dance floor and spins around to be hit into a man's chest. She looks up to find emerald eyes staring back into her [e/c] orbs and he leads her into a dance.

"What is the right hand man doing with someone like me?" She smirks and lays her head upon his chest. His heart pumps the needed life to the man and she closes her eyes, the pounding of the muscle lulling her to rest.

"I want to know what happen."

"What happen where, Hayato?"

"You know what I mean stupid woman!" He shouts before looking around and furiously whispering "Why did you leave 10 years ago?"

"Why could I not? I have the freedom to do so, and it's not like I'm needed here."

"Everyone missed you; well, mostly everyone. The Tenth suffered the most and you think you're not needed?" Pain runs across her face and she snuggles deeper into his chest, making him blush.

"Hey, I was young, naïve, and stupid; what did you expect? Anyways, it's too late now."

"Tch, fine, talk to the baseball freak," and he hands (pushes) her to Yamamoto for the next slow song.

"Hey [Name]! How have you been?"

"Very good, Takeshi, I'm not breaking down…yet." He laughs. "And no need to pretend the happy mood; I know you heard the conversation." His expression changes into one more serious.

"[Name], where did you go and why? There was no reason for your disappearance."

"I think even you knew that I…loved Tsuna, no matter how oblivious you are. Heck, even _he_ knows by now!" He spins her around and she lands back into his arms.

"Then there was no point in running away."

"Yes, there was a point!" She glares into his chocolate eyes. "I was in love with him, I knew that he liked Kyoko and that it was impossible for me! So, before I could get hurt in the future, I ran away."

"You had a chance you know." The slow music ends and another lively song comes on.

"! Tch, I'm moving on." [Name] leaves the swordsman at his place and heads towards the drinking counter, ordering a glass of Italian wine and sitting at one of the stools. A familiar silhouette is on the seat next to her.

"Xanxus," she states.

"…What does the trash want?"

"Just saying hi; you don't have to cause a ruckus."

"I say what I want to say. Does the trash have any objections?" He takes a gulp of his shot.

"None of that sort," and she too drowns herself in that glass before the crowd 'oohs' and 'ahhs' catches her attention to the cake. A 5 layer sponge cake covered in a thin layer of white frosting is on a small 3 feet tall table.

Decorating the outer frosting are flowers and leaves, also made out of frosting. Tsuna and Kyoko both are holding the knife together, placing a slice of cake on a plate. Each using a fork, they scoop a piece of cake, twist their arms together in a spiral and feed their spouse the piece of dessert.

[Name]'s face falls and she orders a glass of vodka this time, guzzling the alcoholic drink and making the man beside her smirk. She brings the wineglass forcefully onto the counter and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

For the next 15 minutes, [Name] sits alongside the Varia leader, drinking as much alcohol as she could before all the single females gather near Kyoko. She stands on a chair and her back is to the crowd, ready to throw the bouquet she has in her hands.

"Oh, best I go there now," [Name] tiredly states and she makes her way towards there, not even intoxicated with the amount of drinks she gulped down. Standing near the crowd's edge, [Name] slouches and the bouquet is thrown in the air, heading straight for her. On reflex, she grabs the object from hitting her and groans can be heard from the other females.

"[Name]." A hand is place on her shoulder, making her jump and face the last person she had want to see.

"T-Tsuna!"

"Congrats on catching the bouquet."

"[Name], you're so lucky! Haru is very jealous of you!"

"Why, thank you, all of you. Well, look at the time, I have to go! Bye everyone!" and [Name] makes a run towards the exit. She calls over a taxi and is about to hop in before a voice stops her, the voice that had grown over the missing years.

"[Name], don't go yet!" She freezes midway while opening the door.

"What do you want Tsuna?" She coldly utters, about to place herself in the vehicle.

"Do you have to leave so soon? There's still an hour left in the reception, there's still time for you to come back!" She pauses and sighs.

"Tsuna, there is no time. I left Narimori for a reason and I have decided that I'm not going back to the past. Rather, I _can't_ go back."

"[Name], I know." She waits for him to continue. "I know that you had feelings for me after I read the letter you sent back, the one after we sent the invitation for the wedding. I guess…after reading the words you wrote, even though they were indirect, I found out."

Again, [Name] sighs. "Oh Tsuna, it's too late now and it's not possible for me to stay here. I have to mend my heart back together but this is not the place." She sits in the taxi and closes the door, the window down.

"So you're going to leave just like that?" She gives him an aching expression before weakly chuckling.

"I guess you can say it's an everlastingly heart healing adventure. So long Tsuna, may we never meet again," and with her watery [e/c] orbs gazing straight ahead, the car drives away.

"Are you sure you want to do this, [Name]? I could turn back you know?" The driver in the front seat asks. She wipes away the small amount of liquid lingering in the corner of her eyes.

"Reborn? Ha, I should've known. No, I can't turn back now. I just have to look directly ahead of my path and change it for the better." Reborn smirks.

"You're finally becoming stronger, aren't you [Name]?" She didn't say anything until she too smiles along with him.

"Yeah, I guess I finally am."


End file.
